Stolen Blacks
by Kira the DaySlayer
Summary: Harry and Hermione find out they are really apart of the black family. How will they react to their new relatives. Dark Harry, Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing oh and the ever popular SLASH! Will have smut! NOW A CREATURE FIC! Now with 50% more incest.
1. Chapter 1

Stolen Once, Stolen Back

Warning(s): AU, Harry/Friends Other Parent Fic, Dark Harry, Manipulating Dumbledore, One little OC, Weasley/ Albus Bashing, Good Malfoys

Pairings : Only Harry/Draco and Fred/Tonks for now

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; ergo don't own Harry Potter

Set: fifth year before the hearing

***PAGEBREAK***

Harry's mind was racing. A hand pressed against his mouth kept him from screaming out. He couldn't see his captors but a wand press into his back kept him from calling out when Sirius walked past a few seconds after being dragged into a cupboard.

'Shhh, Harry quite,' said a soft voice in his ear.

He instantly recognised it as one of the twins' and relaxed.

'We can't explain here but we have to leave,' the twin said.

Harry quietly whispered, 'Where did you get your funding for your joke shop?'

'You mate your triwizard earnings set us up. Will you come with us now?' the other twin asked.

'Ok, where are we going?'

'Can't tell, they have listening devices all over the house. We're pretty sure they haven't covered this cupboard but we might be wrong.'

The twins grabbed each of his arms and softly lead him to the front door. Waiting for them were Tonks, Bill and Hermione.

'Harry,' Hermione whispered, 'what's going on?'

'I don't know,' Harry whispered back.

Harry rubbed his arms where the twins had dug their fingernails in. The twins had started a whispered conversation with Bill who had pulled out an unused inkwell.

Tonks smiled at him, 'Wotcher.'

'Hi Tonks.'

'Please, Harry, call me Nymphadora now,' she smirked.

Both Harry and Hermione were floored. Nymphadora hated her name; it was not possible for her to prefer it to Tonks.

'What?' Hermione gasped.

'I've realised a bit about my family culture and Nymphadora isn't that bad a name.'

'Okay,' Hermione said softly and disbelievingly.

Bill smirked down at them, 'you two, we need to leave immediately or people will find us. We are leaving by portkey but the old coot has set up wards that won't let portkeys work inside this house so we'll have to leave from the street. We will be venerable for five seconds so be alert. When we land we should be outside a set of black gates with a carriage waiting for us. They will take us to the manor. Have you got the drill?'

'I think so,' Harry said as Hermione murmured, 'alright.'

They must have made a weird procession. Four young adults and two teenagers clutching an inkwell while trying to leave a house silently. Nymphadora tripped twice. The second time was in front of the portrait of Mrs Black. Just before she could start screaming Bill turned to face her.

'Good Evening Lady Black. I'm Alphard Nigel Black. I know that your house is being fouled but we Blacks need to escape from the filth in this house,' his face adopted a sneer of scorn, 'I will rid your house of them soon.'

'Of course Alphard, I understand completely,' Harry was shocked by her sanity when not screaming like a banshee, 'But can you please introduce your friends. It is always good to meet young Blacks and there are a rather lot of them.'

'Certainly Lady Black, this is Nymphadora Black, daughter of Andromeda.'

'Ah yes young Andromeda how is she doing. I thought she had run off with a muggle.'

Nymphadora smiled, 'she did. Luckily I take after the wizarding side of the family.'

'Good girl and very polite.'

'And we are Rodolphus and Rastaban Lestrange the eighth,' the twins said together, 'and this is our brother Nathanial,' they said gesturing at Harry. 'We are very sorry not to be able to introduce our sister to you; she was named after you.'

'Splendid to meet you three. I'm sure I'll meet your sister someday,' Mrs Black said then noticed Hermione, 'And who is this?'

Bill answered quickly, 'Cassiopeia Elladore Black, my younger sister.'

'How do you do Cassiopeia?' Mrs Black asked politely.

Harry noticed that Hermione seemed very scared pretending to be a pureblood to the painting that screamed curses at them daily.

'Very well, Lady Black, yourself?' her voice trembled.

'Radiantly. I must say, this visit by the young people has cheered me greatly. Perhaps I should visit the Malfoys, there is a Black married in there somewhere with children right?'

Hermione and Harry shared a pale look but none of the other seemed disturbed.

Bill smiled charmingly, 'we are heading there now. We will be having a heavy reunion of sorts perhaps you could drop by tomorrow instead?'

'Of course Alphard. You lot don't need us dead folk bothering you.'

'Thank you kindly Lady,' Bill said with a bow.

Everyone gripped the inkwell again and they left the house. As soon as they had crossed the threshold of the house Harry felt the familiar tug low in his stomach.

***PAGEBREAK***

I strive for acceptance so please leave a review. Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unknown Relations to Malfoy Manor

IMPORTANT NOTICE! – I'VE CHANGED THE PLOT SLIGHTLY SO THIS WILL BE A CREATURE FIC, SORRY TO ANYONE WHO DOESN'T LIKE THAT

Warning(s): AU, Harry/Friends Other Parent Fic, Dark Harry, Manipulating Dumbledore, One little OC, Weasley/ Albus Bashing, Good Malfoys

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Fred/Tonks (so far)

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; ergo don't own Harry Potter

Set: fifth year before the hearing 

***PAGEBREAK***

They had landed outside a set of large white gates. Looking around Harry could see a carriage pulled by two large horses of the same breed as the ones that pulled the Beaxbatons' Carriage during the Triwizard Tournament.

"Right lets go," Nymphadora called hopping in to the carriage.

Harry grumbled and slowly stood up. After brushing himself off he climbed into the carriage. On one side he and Bill sat either side of Hermione, on the other George sat staring out the window as Fred and Tonks chatted happily.

Sharing a stunned look with Hermione he confirmed that he wasn't the only one shocked by the calm almost quite actions of the Weasley twins.

"Where are we going?" Hermione said finally at length.

Bill sighed and shushed the others, "You aren't Harry and Hermione."

"Of course we are Bill-" Harry started hotly until Bill shushed him.

"No you aren't because Harry Potter and Hermione Granger don't exist, you are adopted like us," Bill said calmly like he was commenting on the weather.

"Well I'm not adopted," Tonks said at his and Hermione's blank faces, "but I am related. I'm your cousin," she finished proudly.

"Th-that's impossible," Hermione stuttered and Harry nodded his head to show he agreed.

"Hermione, how much do you resemble your parents?" Fred asked suddenly.

"I look like my mother and Harry looks exactly like his father," she countered.

Bill laughed, "Yes, like little clones right? Almost like someone gave you a magic potion, right?"

Harry blinked, "But I have my mother's eyes."

George smiled, "Wrong you have our father's eyes. The only thing the potion doesn't change is eye colour."

Harry gaped in shock as the twins took out contacts revealing twin pairs of swirling emerald eyes.

"H-how?" Harry stuttered as the twins laughed.

"Mrs Weasley made us wear them to _help_ with our _eye-sight-"_ Fred started.

"- she lied to us and said we were resistant to eye charms," George continued. "We are glad we don't have to wear them anymore."

"So I'm like what, your brother?" Harry asked.

Fred nodded, "Everything we said to Lady Black's picture was right. You are our brother Nathanial Lestrange."

Harry choked and Hermione frowned.

"But then this is…"

Bill nodded reassuringly, "Malfoy Manor. Don't worry they aren't on You-Know-Who's side. Aunt 'Cissa just wants to help you both. She found you."

Hermione shook her head violently, "Don't you get it she lied to you! This is a trap!"

Harry looked at Bill, "I believe you. I want a family, a real family. I've always felt like you two," He turned to the twins, "were my brothers. I thought it was because you were Ron's brothers but I never felt that way about Ron or any other Weasley. Now I know why."

The twins smiled brightly at him.

"What proof do you have?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Bill pulled out a few documents and passed them to her as he spoke, "I always knew that Charlie, the twins and I were adopted. I was eight when I became a Weasley and Charlie was six so we knew roughly. They told us that our parents had died and the Weasleys were the only ones that wanted us."

"Of course I tried to be the best son I could then. I was scared that the Weasleys wouldn't want us anymore if I cause trouble. So I got sorted into Gryffindor and stopped using dark spells. I told Charlie that mudblood wasn't a nice word and to never use it and never acknowledged my birth parents."

"Those documents are all our birth certificates and our missing person's reports. There are also the Weasley adoption papers marking our birth parents as _unknown_ and one for Harry as well," Bill finished.

"Who is Aurelia?" Hermione asked.

Harry smirked. Hermione hadn't protested further which meant she believed it.

Fred and George shared a look, "She is our sister and Harry's twin."

"I have a twin?" Harry whispered softly.

Everyone nodded.

"Don't worry," Tonks said patting his arm, "we were planning to get her tomorrow."

Harry nodded but Hermione cocked her head to the side, "WHO is she? Does she go to Hogwarts?"

Fred nodded, "Yes, Harry's twin is Hannah Abbott."

Harry remembered the shy Hufflepuff with blonde pigtails that had, over the years, become his friend during Herbology.

"Hannah is nice," he declared as if Hermione would say otherwise.

"Look the Manor!" Tonks cried pointing out the window.

***PAGEBREAK***

I didn't expect four/five reviews in only one night so I decided to work on this fic some more.

See more reviews more posts, so please hit that little button. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Must Not Snog Cousin!

Warning(s): AU, Harry/Friends Other Parent Fic, Dark Harry, Manipulating Dumbledore, One little OC, Weasley/ Albus Bashing, Good Malfoys, CREATURE FIC!, SMUT IN LATER CHAPTERS!

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Fred/Tonks (so far)

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; ergo don't own Harry Potter

I have realised that the two parings so far are in fact first cousin incest pairings. So for anyone else who didn't realise this please don't flame me because temporary brain spasms had clouded my brain. However I won't put it in the warnings because I have the most brilliant little solution.

"Look the Manor!" Tonks cried pointing out the window.

Harry leaned over to look. Malfoy Manor was a large impressive white stone palace. Harry judged that it would probably be as big as Hogwarts. They building seemed to have thousands of rooms if the windows were judgement.

Beside him Hermione gasped, "Are we living there?"

Bill grinned at her, "Of course little sister."

Hermione gasped and pointed out the window again, "Look at the gardens! Oh my, they are so beautiful."

Harry could see a large hedge maze with many coloured flowers, a small pond filled with lilies and a quidditch field as they clattered through the yards. He had to agree, after tending the Dursleys' garden for so long he never thought he would admire another garden but, this garden was amazing.

All too soon they pulled up in front of two large black doors imprinted with the Malfoy coat of arms. Harry grinned at the idea of living in this palace with a large family, even if that family had Lucius Malfoy in it.

Harry turned to see Hermione nervously fixing her appearance. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly with a reassuring smile. She smiled back and took a deep breath to calm herself.

Fred and George pushed the doors open to reveal a white marble entrance hall with many pillars. Walking in, still holding hands with Hermione, Harry could see white couches and chairs off to one side.

Bill waved them over to the couches, "The twins and I are going to tell Aunt 'Cissa that you are here. You two can wait here with Nymphadora."

They nodded their heads and sat down as the boys walked through the biggest doors. Harry got a glimpse of a green library and judging by Hermione's impressed gasp she had as well. Harry chuckled at her before noticing a pale boy with sharp grey eyes leaning against a pillar casually.

Malfoy noticed Harry watching him and smiled openly. Harry's jaw dropped. He had never seen Dra-Malfoy smile like that. Harry knew he had a small attraction to the blonde boy but that smile could easily result in him-

No! MUST NOT SNOG COUSIN! MUST NOT THINK ABOUT DRA-MALFOY THAT WAY! Harry's internal dialogue screamed at him. Hermione gripped Harry's hand tightly bringing him back to reality.

"You have fangs," she stated, "When did you get those?"

Malfoy's smile widened and Harry could see two large fangs, "I had fangs since I was ten. I'm Alexander Malfoy, Draco's twin brother."

Harry gasped, "How come you don't go to Hogwarts?"

"They don't allow Vampires to go. I think they are changing the rules this year though," the pale boy said softly. (1)

Harry felt cold as Hermione let go on his hand and held it out to the pale boy.

"I'm Herm- actually I think I'm Cassiopeia?" she said shooting a look at Nymphadora who nodded in response.

Alex smirked and shook hands with her, "Pleasure. Cassiopeia is a mouthful, may I call you Cassy?"

Hermione (or rather Cassy now) nodded and gestured for Harry to approach.

Harry strode forwards, "Nathanial Lestrange. I forgot my middle name," he said cheerfully.

"It's Draco. Odd huh?" Alex smiled showing his fangs again. (2)

Harry was about to answer when the library doors burst open.

"Let's get going!" The twins cheered.

They each grabbing either Nathanial or Cassiopeia and lifted them on to their backs. Harry beat his hands against George's back fruitlessly. Harry mock glared at Nymphadora and Alexander who were laughing loudly.

As they entered the library a cool voice rang out, "What are you lot laughing about."

Harry looked up to see the real Draco Malfoy looking at them with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"We stole two thirds of the Golden Trio from the Head Quarters of the Order of the Phoenix and have our ickle siblings back. What's not to laugh about?" Fred cheered.

Harry was surprised to see Draco smirk grow into a little evil smile, "Are you planning on initiating them tonight?"

Alexander laughed at their expressions of shock and outrage, "Not to the Deatheaters to the family ding-bats. After Dora here joined us we came up with a little welcome to the family ceremony, but that for after the conversation with mother."

He grabbed his twins arm and led him through another door. Still being carried Harry and Hermione had no choice but let the twins follow them in to a large blue and gold parlour.

"Rodolphus, Rastaban! Please kindly drop your brother and cousin," a soft lilting voice called out.

(1) I know that this is rather far-fetched to believe that the rules suddenly change but I really want them to go to Hogwarts so I have to do this. Excuse the unlikeliness of it please!

(2) I think it's likely that Nathanial would end up with Draco for a middle name. All the characters have Black family names. I have finally managed to come up with a family tree.

Thank you for your reviews. I'm on holidays right now and have an amazing amount of free time so I will be trying to write as many chapters as possible before school starts again. And because I like you all so much I'll answer any question or just random comments at the end here -

Belgarion489 – I usually don't like mixing characters we don't know anything about with main characters but I have a soft spot for Hannah. I must admit that I get confused as to what I imagine her character to be like and what is cannon. :D

mudblood wannabe – Thanks for taking the time to look and review my other stories! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, Questions and Answers

Warning(s): AU, Harry/Friends Other Parent Fic, Dark Harry, Manipulating Dumbledore, One little OC, Weasley/ Albus Bashing, Good Malfoys, CREATURE FIC!, SMUT IN LATER CHAPTERS! Now with 50% more INCEST!

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Fred/Tonks, Bill/Fleur

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; ergo don't own Harry Potter

AN: Sorry for the delay. I was at my Mum's house for the weekend and then I was so tired when I got home. To make it up to you all, this chapter is twice as long as usual! Yeah for me! Remember to review and ask questions if this chapter doesn't answer them.

"Rodolphus, Rastaban! Please kindly drop your brother and cousin," a soft lilting voice called out.

The twins did as they were told and Nathanial felt the cold ground rush up to him. Wincing Nathanial rose and turned to the speaker. Narcissa Malfoy had her long silvery hair pulled up into a complex bun. She wore a long midnight blue robe. Nathanial looked over the woman with a guarded expression.

He was surprised to note that Percy Weasley sat beside her. His hair once short and cropped was long and in a ponytail similar to Bill's.

"Let me guess," he said completely deadpan, "You are my father?"

The twins roared with laughter and, again, surprisingly Percy chuckled along with the rest.

"Not likely," Percy smiled sadly, "I really am a Weasley but I'm rather ashamed at what my parents did. That why I left you know, I found out the truth and confronted father."

Bill walked up shaking his head and clapped Percy on the back, "Not a worry mate. They'll know soon enough."

Narcissa cleared her throat and motioned for everybody to take a seat on one of the many couches. Nathanial took note of who everyone sat next to. Percy, Bill and Charlie, who Harry had only just noticed, were seated on the longest couch. Tonks and George sat either side of Fred on the couch opposite them. Narcissa and Draco sat opposite himself, Hermione and Alexander.

"Now I'm sure you both have a lot of questions. This is your chance to fire away before I leave you in the hands of your cousins," Narcissa laughed.

Hermione immediately 'fired', "I get that we were taken when my- parents were k-killed but why and by whom?"

Narcissa nodded, "Good question. Albus Dumbledore thought it best to have you all on the lighter side of the war. He tried to persuade, bargain and even threaten us to switch sides but as a family we remained unyielding, our family wouldn't have survived the transition we felt. But that old coot was stubborn and felt the need to move you. As to why… you see there is this prophecy,

_There shall be four children born of Black,_

_Humanity is what they lack._

_One to chip the Dark Lord from life,_

_One to give the Light Lord to Death,_

_One to bear the weight of the world,_

_One to wear the crown for those left,_

_Kneel before __**all **__the childe Blacks._

What it means is up for interpretation. Albus Dumbledore however thinks the meaning of this prophecy is quite clear. He believes that the four children are related to the Black family. He believes that the Dark Lord shall die at the hand of the first childe and that he himself shall die from the second."

Nathanial gaped, "That isn't too much of a stretch."

Narcissa nodded, "True but he believes that chip means that the Dark Lord will not be fully dead and wants to train that childe to completely defeat the Dark Lord. He wants to manipulate and watch the Black children so that he can plan his own death. Not only that I don't think he has a solid theory as to what the other two children will do and wants to control that as well."

Hermione frowned, "What does wear the crown mean?"

Narcissa shook her head, "There are many things that it could mean. Perhaps it means the Vampire or Veela King as both are currently in a position of neutrality and will likely be the only ones left no matter which side wins. It even be that the fabled wizarding royal family is actually the Blacks, but that is hard to believe," she scoffed.

"Why," Hermione pressed.

"The Black family is a well know and incredibly powerful wizarding family. If they had been the royal family they would have risked the entire fortune to keep the position. No, whoever the royal family was they have no wealth and little power now days. I believe the Blacks were Dukes or higher ups that escaped, maybe even brought, the fall of wizard Britain's monarchy," Narcissa laughed, "Look at me. I have gotten carried away, what were we talking about?"

"Questions that we want answered. How did Dumbledore just disappear with us?" Hermione said in brisk tones.

"My dear we aren't sure. The Lestranges left all her children with our brother Pollux and his wife while they went on a raid. When they went to pick their children up they found the house in smoking ruins. Auroras found the bodies of Pollux and Marla Black. It was assumed that you were also lost in the fire and that your bodies were so small they- well you get the idea, only myself and Rodolphus remain convinced that you had survived."

Nathanial curled his fist, "Does that mean you follow Voldemort?" he spat harshly.

Many in the room flinched at the name.

"Yes and no," Narcissa said softly, "Most of our family believe that muggles and wizards are incompatible and muggle-borns are of lesser power and worth, however, we don't think they need to be killed or mocked for unfortunate blood. We don't agree with what the Dark Lord is doing but we have no choice but to follow his orders.

You see many of the original inner circle signed their sons' to the Dark Lord service. When Voldemort finally called for their loyalty Lucius and I were married as was my sister and Marla was pregnant. The men (Lucius, Pollux, Rod and Rast) pledged loyalty to the Dark Lord to keep our families safe despite conflicts of belief. Bella however believes that the Dark Lord has the right approach but she never used to act in such a bloodthirsty way until she thought you to be dead."

Nathanial felt the urge to gag. His mother was loyal to Voldemort.

"So what is happening with me? Does Voldemort know who I am?" Nathanial asked.

"Yes, but we told him that you were no longer loyal to Dumbledore (which is true) and that you want nothing to do with the war," Narcissa said, "he won't bother you while you are with us. He knows too much about our family loyalty."

"And he try to kill me?" Nathanial said doubtfully.

"Not at all," Narcissa smiled.

There was a heavy silence before Hermione coughed, "May I ask how you found us?"

Narcissa sighed, "Well first I tried to find you based on your real names but that turned up nothing. After that I went ferretting for information on children in your age groups that fitted the description of your parents. That too turned up nothing. I started to concentrate on Alphard who would have been the hardest to find as he was six at the time.

I managed to find the Weasley adoption papers. Bill, Charlie and the twins all fitted ages. At first I was confused by the lack of Black family genes but then I found out about a nifty little potion for adoption purposes. Then I started to search each student at Hogwarts based on year level.

I would have found Cassy," Narcissa threw a smile at Hermione, "sooner if I had realised they set your birthday a year after your real age."

Hermione gasped, "I'm sixteen!"

"Yes. I realised it was you because I recognised the last name. The Grangers are light side squibs, it didn't make sense for them to not tell you about magic when you got the Hogwarts letter. I concluded that you were either Cassy or Aurelia. Shortly after I contacted my sister Andromeda and Percy here I found Harry and Hannah. And here you are," she concluded happily.

"So what happens now?" Nathanial asked.

Bill took this question, "Well we have planned to reverse the potions in our blood at the same time, which means we are waiting for Aurelia to join us. We decided that in light of the Vampire ban lifted at Hogwarts we will be going to school there."

"-And giving hell to dear old Dumbles," the twins interjected.

"Yes. But we will have to see if any of us have inherited Veela or Vampire blood."

Nathanial nodded, "But why did the ban get lifted and where has Alex been getting taught?"

Narcissa looked at a clock and sighed, "I have a rather pressing engagement, and you must excuse me. I'll see you all in the morning," and with that she fled.

Hermione gaped at the open door, "does she do that often?"

Draco laughed, "All the time. Mother often forgets arrangements so I bought her a necklace that heats up if you have a scheduled meeting soon."

Nathanial waved his hand trying to gather attention, "What about Veela and Vampires?"

Alex sighed, "I was taught at Durmstrang because it was the only European school to allow Vampires, however they don't allow Veela so Draco wasn't allowed to attend. As for the uplifting of the ban the child Vampires that they were trying to keep out, because they come from a blood thirsty clan, moved to the states, mere coincidence."

Tonks, who had moved to sit in Fred's lap, chuckled, "tell them about Veela and Vampires, after all they might be ones."

Draco smiled, "Veela and Vampires are some of the most compatible magical creatures. They both have mating season at the same time and they are incredibly vain, moody and gorgeous."

"Mating season?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it is actually coming up soon. The end of June through to late July. It when Veela and Vampires have, er, increased hormones. All mature Veela and Vampires go through with it. Alex and I had our first one last year. It is actually rather creepy."

"Creepy? You just get horny don't you?" Nathanial blurted.

"No, well yes, but the hormones are really strong. Every morning you wake up really turned on, and it won't go down, and you can't think about anything else until you have a shag. And you don't have any sane thoughts until you've well, cum about eight times," Draco was bright red by the end of his little speech.

Nathanial laughed, "How did you both survive last year?"

Both Alex and Draco coughed, "We well, er… you know…"

Hermione started choking, "You two did it?"

Alex blushed, "I'll let you know Veela and Vampires have different genes to humans, they have no concept of incest. So when two people cannot think rationally and have a major problem it can lead to you fucking your brother. Now I'd rather like to get off this topic…"

Nathanial noticed the rest laughed hard over the discovery about the Malfoy twins.

"Maybe we should get to know one another then?" he suggested.

Tonks clapped her hands, "We can go to the playroom, play a game and then do the initiation before bed!"

Alex grabbed Hermione's hands and dragged her out of the room. Nathanial ran after them as the rest followed.

This is where I shall answer the questions that our characters don't know yet-

Cannon prophecy versus MY prophecy?

See Dumbledore faked the cannon prophecy so that Snape, Voldemort and Harry would fall into place. It was also to give hope to the wizarding world. My prophecy is a real one that Dumbledore heard. Narcissa also heard it and warned her family that Dumbledore would try to manipulate them. This is the main reason why she didn't believe that her nephews and nieces were dead.

Why doesn't Narcissa just send them to another school or something?

Because I REALLY want Harry and co. to go to Hogwarts! I'll say though that Durmstrang won't take on Veela students and Beabaxtons won't take Vampires.

How will other characters enter the story?

Well Remus, Sirius and probably Ron and Neville will be hostile at first but that MIGHT change once they find out who Harry and others really are. I actually like all these characters. Ginny and

What will be the parings?

So far we have Harry/Draco and Fred/Tonks. I have also decided on Bill/Fleur. However as well as these PERMANATE pairings there will also be some smutty one-off pairings such as- Hermione/George, Bill/Hannah/Alex, and Hannah/Hermione/Alex, which means Slash, Het and Fem-slash sex scenes. If anyone wants to suggest who Bill, Hermione, Hannah, Alex, Percy and George or anyone else in Potter-verse ends up with do so please.

Thank you all for reading this far. Please, as ever, I beg you for reviews so I know what to write.

Also go click on my profile and check out the other stories I have written.


	5. AN: The Family Tree

AN/ Yes I know yet another one. However this is useful.

Thanks to Serpentine Lion I realise that the linages of our dear characters are not clear so here is the BLACK FAMILY TREE! Oh joy!

**Grandparents – Cygnas Black and Druella Black nee Rosier**

Parents- Pollux Black and Marla Black nee Longbottom (Note: These are both OCs)

Children- Alphard Nigle Black (Bill) 1972-?

Elphais Marius Black (Charlie) 1974-?

Cassiopeia Elladore Black (Hermione) 1979-?

Parents- Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black

Children- Draco Regulus Malfoy, Veela, 1980-?

Alexander Orion Malfoy, Vampire, 1980-? (Note: Another OC obviously)

Parents- Ted Tonks and Andromeda Tonks nee Black

Children- Nymphadora Druella Black-Tonks, 1969-?

Parents- Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black

Children- Rodolphus Gemini Lestrange (Fred) 1978-?

Rastaban Gemini Lestrange (George) 1978-?

Aurelia Walburga Lestrange (Hannah) 1980-? (Note: This is the sister they mentioned to Mrs Black's portrait)

Nathanial Draco Lestrange (Harry) 1980-?

I took the names and real information from the REAL black family tree. Cygnas Black and Druella are cannon. All of the names (other than Aurelia and Marla) are stolen from random family members off this tree.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, Tattoos and Mistakes

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Fred/Tonks, Bill/Fleur

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; ergo don't own Harry Potter

* * *

The play room, Nathanial found out, was an enormous closed off patio with soft beanbags, large empty spaces, massive cupboards and a large pool. The whole room was in shades of white and silver. As the teenagers entered the room they plopped down on the beanbags.

Nathanial slid into a blue beanbag and said, "So what do we do now?"

Nymphadora laughed, "I don't know Harry, we figured you had an idea."

Nathanial sighed, "I am Nathanial now. I really don't care if this is a trick to get me onto the dark side. This is everything I've wanted. 'Mione, you must understand?"

Hermione nodded, "You are right. I didn't want to believe it at first cause I didn't want to get hurt, but I don't care if it is a lie. Harry and I needed to get out. Ron tried to help but it didn't do much. Right now I just want to be Cassiopeia."

Nathanial smiled at Cassy, his new cousin. (1) God that was weird to think. Then again he had always thought of her as a sister so it wasn't that far a stretch.

Standing Draco said, "Hate to break this up but what are we doing now? I heard something about a game."

Nate was about to answer when Dora, Alphard (Bill) and Percy dropped a bunch of bottles on to the floor with a clatter.

"Holy shit I didn't even see you lot move!" Nate yelled in alarm.

Alphard smirked as he slipped back into his beanbag. "Dora figured alcohol would fuel getting to know each other. So who wants to play truth or dare?"

Cassy gaped, "How do you even know that game?"

Percy laughed loudly, "Please, wizards invented that game and a lot of other 'muggle' stuff."

"Really? Wow, I'll play then."

A series of affirmations went around the room until Nathanial found himself in a circle with a bottle of firewhisky in front of him.

Draco, who had immediately downed a quarter of his bottle, bounced up and down on the spot. "Can I go first?" he begged.

"Okay," Bill muttered, "Who are you picking?"

Draco smiled. Not his usual smirk or cynical grin, just a plain beautiful smile. Nathanial could feel his mouth going dry. Silver-grey eyes flashed in his direction and Nathanial gulped.

"Pott- Nathanial! Truth or dare?" Draco asked.

Nathanial stuttered, "Um… t-truth." God knows he did not want to look like a total idiot as was bound to happen if he picked dare.

Draco settled back smugly. Damn he had just made a huge mistake hadn't he?

"Who in the circle have you thought about sexually?"

Yep, HUGE mistake. How the fuck was he getting out of this one?

Nathanial took a swig from his firewhisky, it burned but tasted good.

Blushing he blurted, "Her-CassyAlexanderandyou!" as if it was one word.

He glared around the circle at his laughing friends. Or was that relatives now?

Draco was blushing as he glugged another quarter of his bottle. If he kept up he would be trashed by the third question. Then again, Nathanial noticed, Draco was holding his alcohol rather well.

"Umm, I know I'm sexy but you met my brother today!"

Nathanial laughed, "So, I'm a teenager."

Elphias (Charlie) laughed, "So you're into guys, Nate?"

"Nate?" Draco said eyebrow raised, but everyone ignored him.

Nate shrugged, "Well yeah, I mean I like both genders, I don't know what that's called…"

"It's called bi-sexual," Cassy said, knowingly as always. (2)

"Er… right. Well I'm bi-sexual then."

Draco smirked, "I'm gay. Everyone else is relatively straight though Alex and George seem to be fairly open."

"Hey, I resent that!" Alex yelled, "I am such a ladies' man!"

Fred snorted, "Yeah, that's why you fucked your brother."

Alex pouted, "I'd like to see you go through a mating season. Nate-baby, it's your turn, save me."

Nathanial looked at him, "Are you sure you aren't gay?"

"Urgh!" Alex groaned, hiding his face in his beanbag, "Why me?"

Laughing Nate picked George. Over the course of an hour George flashed the room, Dora made out with Alphard, It was revealed that Percy had kissed a guy and Elphias had seen Filch and Madam Pince making out during his last year. Also in the time everyone was on their second bottle except Draco and Alphard who were on their fourth and fifth bottles respectively.

Alex giggled as cast a drying charm, as he had been dared to jump into the pool. "Cassieopedophile, Truth or Darrrrre?" he slurred.

Apparently Alex couldn't hold alcohol like his brother, who barely looked tipsy but kept giggling randomly. Yum, giggle Draco looked cute. Damn Natery (or was it Harranial?) stop checking out sexy cousins. So drunk, urgh.

Cassy frowned, "I'm Cassi**opeia** and truth." She too looked almost unaffected by the alcohol though her cheeks were a dusty pink.

"What did you mean by that fact that when you said that something about it…"

"God, say a straight sentence!" Cassy snapped obviously fed up with Alex's drunkenness.

"About needing to get out?" Alex concluded.

Cassy squirmed, Nate knew what was wrong. "I can say it if you want, ya know," he offered.

She shook her head, "No I'm fine. I-I have issues with my parents, or those muggles I used to live with I guess. They don't like me getting bad grades and they tend to ignore me. My mu-Mrs Granger," she corrected herself firmly, "hit me a couple of times. She said I shouldn't hang out with two boys and no girls. She called me a slut. They didn't like me being around so I study a lot. It wasn't as hellish as what Nate grew up with but it was pretty bad."

Cassy started crying and Nathanial groggily crawled over to her and gave her a huge hug.

"It's o-kay. We have a rrreal family now," he slurred.

Draco hic-coughed, "Okay I reckon game over now. We should do the initiation."

Nate looked over at him, "What's the initiation?"

"Easy, get a tattoo! Everyone here has one see!"

Nate caught Draco's hand as he shoved it forward. On the back, between the pointer and the thumb of his left hand was half and heart with the word Draco in fancy letters.

"Why half a heart?" he asked.

Alex leaned over, "I have the other half, see!"

Nate looked down to see the other half of the heart with the word Alex next to it.

Bill glanced around, "Damn I'm the only one sober enough to work the pen."

Cassy blinked, "Pen?"

Dora yipped, "Yep. The pen can tattoo painlessly but it's permanent, or at least very painful to remove."

Nate nodded, "I like it! Can I get a Dragon?"

Bill laughed, "Sure, why though? It needs to have meaning."

"I like Dragons, sides it can commemorate when I faced the Horntail!"

Cassy sighed, "Maybe we should choose our tattoos when we are sober?"

Bill nodded obviously trying to get out of being the tattoo-er, "Sounds like a plan, we should get to bed anyway. I have to get Aurelia tomorrow."

Nate looked over to see that Fred and George and Percy were already asleep on their beanbags and Elphias was about to join them.

"Why don't we sleep here?" Alex said yawning.

They agreed to sleep in the play room and Nate curled up with Cassy on a silver beanbag. Really today had been the best. He fell asleep and dreamt about a proud grey dragon.

* * *

(1) I am NOT typing Cassiopeia, Nathanial, Nymphadora or Alexander all the time. I've used nicknames you can easily identify though.

(2) Harry wouldn't have learnt about bi-sexual people. I reckon it'd be a muggle term only. Homosexual though would be used by wizards, probably gay too. Also quick fact, there was a Greek god of Bi-sexuality! Weird huh? Look it up. I'm on another sugar high. I swear I spend my whole weekends on it! Oh well!

* * *

AN: I AM SORRY! I know that was a really big wait but I had a lot of work to do a zero inspiration. Forgive me!

Anyway, please give suggestions for tattoos! I can't think of anything for Hermione also I haven't thought of what the rest of the gang have so please suggest that too.

Review and leave suggestions, advice and comments. Please! (uses puppy dog eyes)


	7. AN: Hiatus

Hiatus

I don't have any current plans to update Do-Over or Stolen Black (I'm putting them on official hiatus for the moment) simply because year 12 school work has taken over my life right now. I'm only updating one of my stories (Snakes in Guise) until further notice. I'm really sorry about this but I will try to update (it will just be incredibly unpredictable).

I'm having an issue with the plotline of Stolen Black if anyone wants to post what they WANT to see happen please do. I really need some direction for that story as I only have a really vague idea as to what will happen.


End file.
